a simple question
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: ok i decided to redo a simple question. (i was really really bored.) R+R


A simple question

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer- i wish

  
  
  
  


A .n- you know your bored when you start to read review. (Not to be mean to anybody who actually does this a lot.) But any who i was reading a review for a simple question and decided to do it over. Of course i could just be doing this out of boredom to. Anyways to the new and improve well maybe A SIMPLE QUESTION. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_~the loneliness of nights so long ~_

  
  


Heero sat in his room just thinking. Relena had asked him how he felt about her. But the trouble was he didn't know how he felt. What was he suppose to tell her I'm sorry relena i just can't answer that question (Duh of course :::just ignore my comments please) That seemed like a reasonable answer and it would be true but he just couldn't she wouldn't except that answer. Or maybe he just couldn't except that answer.

  
  


*Relena bedroom a.k.a. sank kingdom* 

  
  
  
  


_~the search for strength to carry on. _

_My every hope had seemed to die. _

_My eyes had no more tears to cry._

  
  


Relena sat there on her bed she had been crying but she couldn't cry no more she had cried herself out. 

  
  


She was nothing more not without him not without an answer from him. 

  
  


She walked over to her balcony was jumping to her doom any better than actually living maybe right now it was because she had no real desire to live. it was like her heart was crushed. She had no hope because he was her hope and she had no strength to live. 

  
  


She thought back to that night the night he walked away.

  
  


*Flashback*

  
  


She walked up to a bench and saw him sitting there. "Hello heero" She said 

  
  


"Relena" heero said turning around

  
  


"Can i talk to you." 

  
  


"Why"

  
  


"Be...because" 

  
  


"What ever" heero said. He was kinda mad he didn't want to be caught here. Matter of fact he didn't know why he was even there. 

  
  


"How do you feel" Relena asked

  
  


"About what." (Can we say dense) 

  
  


"About me" relena said 

  
  


"I...i got to go relena i don't even know why I'm here." Heero said leaving. 

  
  


*End flash back*

  
  


"Why'd you leave heero" relena thought author tear feel down here cheek.as she walked over the balcony

  
  


*HEERO ROOM A.K.A. HIS PLACE*

  
  


How did he feel that was a simple question. Hey had always said live your life on your emotions (it was something like that i might of got it wrong though) But how could he if he didn't understand them. Relena.. every time he was near her this weird feeling came over him. 'What was that feeling could it have been love' heero thought. Then this feeling of dread came over him. Relena was gonna kill herself because of him. Because he was a coward because he ran away. Getting up and grabbing keys to a motorcycle he speed down the the sank kingdom he couldn't let relena kill herself not because of him.

  
  


*Sank kingdom*

  
  
  
  


"I can't live" relena decided ready to jump. "Not with out heero" Relena said jumping out the balcony and...

  
  


But before she hit the ground someone caught her. "Relena what do you think your doing the worlds needs you." Heero told her. Once she notice that he caught her. 'Thats a lie the world doesn't need you i need you. If i didn't i wouldn't have came here to save your life.'

  
  


"I don't care about the world anymore heero the question is do you need me" Relena asked

  
  


"I..." heero started but was cut off by relena 

  
  


"Don't you understand heero.Your my reason to live you're my strength and my hope without you I'm nothing" Relena said.

  
  


"If i didn't care would i have caught you." heero said looking her straight in the eyes. 

  
  


He put her down gently. 

  
  


"Didn't you just say the world needs me" Relena said

  
  


"Didn't you just say you didn't care" Heero said

  
  


"Cause i don't but obviously thats the only reason you haven't killed me you were right to walk away." Relena said turning around.

  
  


"Relena the world does need you but so do i i knew you were in trouble thats why i came. I've been at home thinking of how i could of left and why i couldn't give you an answer"

  
  


"And what was the answer" Relena said turning back around .

  
  


"That you wouldn't except my answer" Heero said. 

  
  


"Is that it" Relena said

  
  


"No and you already new the answer." Heero said 

  
  


walking towards relena he put his head against hers and whispered to her a part of a song he herd duo singing. "You are my everything" and with that he kissed her. Not just any kiss but a kiss of love a kiss that would last a life time. 

  
  


When they broke the kiss relena mumbled something to him. "Promise you won't leave" She asked

  
  


"Promise" Heero answerd

  
  


"I love you heero" 

  
  


I love you to relena" heero said kissing her again. Finally maybe they both could be happy.

  
  


THE END

  
  


Ok i know this was proubly confusing but i was trying to make a way that he came up with the answer and well its. A little different from the ornigal. Plus it was half songfic half not.

  
  



End file.
